Herobrine
by Katniss4everdeen3
Summary: Katlin and her family find themselves on a sandy beach of an island, not their normal home. They expolre the islands secrects and try to find a way out when they find Herobrine. They try to get back home, but will they be stuck with Herobrine forever?


Chapter 1

The Island

"Where are we?" I asked. I saw my mom, sister brother, and wolf on the sand. I sat up and looked around. We were on an island quite big. Far off on the other side of a mountain I saw what looked like the tips of a stone brick building, but I just thought of it as a mirage. Everyone was up now. "Really! We have to start over _again!?_" My brother Brain was complaining, as usual. He was second oldest, 14. He was so good at mining. I know that does not seem like a skill but he has never let a block escape him. Every 15 minutes he would come back to the house because his inventory was full. I was older by 3 years, 17. I was the only one who remembers when Dad was here. He's not dead; Mom just had to divorce him. His name was apparently Harold, but he looked just too much like the murderer on the news called Herobrine. My mom would always say, "That guy on the news looks like you Harold." whenever Herobrine would show up on the news for a new murder. My little sister was named Holly after Notch's wife, who created the fact that dogs would protect you. We hope she will protect us once she gets older. She's only 5 so she couldn't do anything with a weapon. My mom's name is Jane; she is perfect at almost everything. Never missed a shot with a bow, almost always on hit kills with her swords, always wins fist battles. I could go on but, the list's too long. My name is Katlin. I'm perfect with bows and pretty good with swords.

"Okay," Mom began. "Holly, stay with me and help me find shelter. Katlin, go find some food. Brain, you chop down trees and collect as much as you can. Its noon now and I want to see every one back here at sunset; no later." Mom explained. We all headed separate ways. I set off up towards a plateau where I saw 4 cows, 3 sheep, and 1 pig. It was defiantly harder to kill them with my fists, but I only let 1 cow escape because I was getting tired. I went looking until sunset and I killed 2 more pigs. I rushed over to our meeting spot. We ventured over to a cave Mom found and organized everything we gathered. It was a pretty roomy cave. Everyone helped patch up the cave and get everything situated.

The whole night we just sat and silently listened to the mobs walking by and sometimes trying to break in. "I'm gonna go mining. I'm tired of all the silence." Brian said as he got up. He quickly crafted an extra pick and set off through the barrier we made and explored the cave. "Um… excuse me young man." Mom yelled, but he either ignored, or didn't hear Mom's request. "Katlin, bring some torches and go find your brother. If he does not agree, tell him he will miss dinner." I nodded, grabbed some torches, and set of.

It's been about an hour and I haven't found Brian so I run back. He's there, at the house. Herobrine. Kidnapping my family. I hide in the corner, but he finds me, and then I black out.

When I wake up, my hands are shackled to a stone brick wall and iron bars surround me. An iron door is at the entrance and when I look around, my vision is still kind of groggy, but in the small cells to each side of me I see Brian on my right, and Holly on my left. I try to talk to Brian, but then I noticed that there is a gag over my mouth.

Guards are constantly watching us when suddenly, I see them solute. I see the side of dad from my angle, but when he looks into my cell and smiles, I notice the white eyes, Herobrine. "Hello sweetheart." He said to me. _I knew it._ I think to myself. "Knew what? That I was Herobrine, not Harold." He says, unlocking my door. "Smart little cookie, aren't you. Now, if you know this I can't let you escape and tell the cops. So I have to do something about that." He pauses, and then looks at the guards. "Take her to the lab." The guards unlock my shackles, grab both of my arms and take me to an obsidian room with tables stained with blood. There were torture devices all along the walls.

I start to kick and scream. They latch me down to a table and tighten my gag. Herobrine came right up to my with a potion. All the guards left and locked the doors. "So, to make sure you don't escape, first, we make a potion where if you go off of this island, you end up back here. Every time that you break that rule the boundary will shrink." He puts the potion into a needle and syringe, and injects it into my forearm. It does not hurt, but I feel all tingly. Then he says some enchantment, and my body starts to glow.

I find some way to take my gag off. "What did you do?"

"I also added and enchantment that allows me to read your mind without me having to look at you like I normally do. I also added powers. i will add only the powers to your family too. You are ice, snow, wind etc. Just know that fire beats ice, but ice beats water." I was unlached and put back in to my cell. I didn't even notice the gaurds take Brian away. I was too focused on the riddle Herobrine left me with.

After and hour, I finally come back to reality. Brian's asleep, Holly is crying because she just got back from the needle, and Mom is trying to comfort Holly. I start trying to get out. I consentrate and the anger fueled inside of me from what Herobrine did to me. I feel the metal peeling off. i know that is what happens from cold, but I just feel hot. _SNAP!_ I felt the cuffs snap. I stood up and ran to my right. Brian isn't asleep anymore, his eyes are fire red and he is trying to burn his handcuffs off. I flick my wrist at his cuffs and cool them off. "You're gonig to burn your hands off!" I yelled at him. Once he stopped using his powers, his eyes turned back to normal. " What in the name of Notch was that for?" He screamed at me. Gaurds were rushing in, and Brian's eyes were red agian. "Please stop!" I pleaded. "I didn't mean to! I didn't know what you were doing!" His hands then held fire. I backed away, still not good at my powers yet, tried to make snowballs in my hands but I couldn't. Then right when I thought I was dead, he truned and threw thr fire at the gaurds. Then suddenly, frost crystals started forming around my feet. I lunged at the cell door and broke it open.

:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;::;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:

**Helooooooo! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry I haven't been posting in a while. I have a lot of sorries, just so you know. Again, sorry I haven't posted in a while. Also, sorry I kinda copied Elsa's powers, but I'm on MAJOR writers block. Please comment an idea for the next chapter. Also, please include a character to use as an friend for Katlin. (Please make a boy, for Katlin is not gay) THX! Byeeeeee!**


End file.
